Sailor Angel, Senshi of Light
by yuseff.jones
Summary: What if there was a senshi that was male? What if he had wings? What if he was the Senshi of Light from the sun that used to be a planet? What if he returned? What happens when the Senshi find out? What if he was the son of Saturn? What if his reincarnation was abused his whole life by his family? Watch as the Senshi of Light returns and retakes his mantle. Don't own SM or songs!


What if there was a senshi that was male? What if he had wings? What if he was the Senshi of Light from the sun that used to be a planet? What if he returned? What happens when the Senshi find out? What if he was the son of Saturn? What if his reincarnation was abused his whole life by his family? Watch as the Senshi of Light returns and retakes his mantle. Don't own SM or songs, just my Oc's.

"Richard! Get up! Time for school!" shouted Francis as he opened the door to see an empty and bare bedroom. "Damn it! Niko! Get the chains! Our son ran away again!" he shouted in disgust.

"What?! That little prick! After all I did to bring him into the world! This is what he does! I say we leave him out there!" shouted Niko in disgust.

"We can't, he still needs to heal from the stuff we did to him! We don't want questions coming our way!" shouted Francis in anger.

Running down the street was a teen with long black hair, golden eyes and a school bag. His name was Richard Smith, and he was running as if his life depended on it. Not looking where he was going he ran right into the middle of an epic battle between the Senshi and a very powerful Youma. He ran while looking behind him right into the Senshi of Life and Death, that's right, Richard just bumped into Saturn. "Sorry!" shouted Richard.

As he was about to run again when he heard the dreaded. "Richard! Get back here! We're going to give you a new scar along with the other ones we gave you! Come with us now and we won't use the machete like last time!" shouted Niko not seeing the Senshi staring at her in horror.

"Who are you miss?" asked Tuxedo Kamen as he came from hiding.

"His mother, why?" asked Niko with a sneer.

"Just wondering who I'm going to knock into next week for clearly abusing someone," said Kamen as he immediately attacked her knocking her out. Suddenly he was slugged with a bat in the back of his head knocking him unconscious.

"Don't touch my wife, now hand over our son," said Francis.

The Senshi glared at the man. "Who do you think you are?! You can't just abuse people and attack someone for wrong reasons!" shouted Mars.

"I'm the Yakuza boss Francis Smith, and you girls better hand over my son, I might even let you use him like my wife does, in bed," said Francis causing all Senshi to attack him in anger.

Once they beat up the man the Senshi glared at the Youma and immediately blasted it in synch destroying it instantly. Turning to the shaking boy Moon said, "Don't worry, we won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

The teen looked at them with shocking golden eyes and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, now wait here while I ask Pluto something," said Moon. Walking over to Pluto she asked, "Pluto, I need you to take him in, even if it gives away our identities, just help him, he doesn't deserve what happened to him, I feel that he's scared of the unknown, he's scared of people, he's scared of the world around him, I think he sees thew world as something to be feared, something evil, can you take him in, can you protect him?"

"Please Pluto, no person should have to put up with parents like those, but every time I look at him I get this fuzzy feeling as if I should know him," said Saturn with a sad look at Richard who was scratching his back. Well, something that was sticking out of his shirt slightly. Her eyes widened when she saw golden feathers in the back of his shirt. "Pluto, look at his back," she said with wide eyes.

Looking at his back Pluto gasped as a memory hit her. It was of the male Senshi of the planet Halos, it was now a sun in a neighboring galaxy. This teen was Sailor Angel reincarnated.

"Richard we came to a decision, but first tell us, what's that in the back of your shirt?" asked Pluto causing Richard to pale and the Senshi to stare at the golden feathers sticking out of his shirt.

"What in the world?" asked Mars as she reached for a feather and tried taking it, only for Richard to wince as she tugged.

"Please stop, I'll show you what's in the back of my shirt, but I have to take my shirt off and show my scars," said Richard as he winced again from her tugging at the feathers.

"Okay, Mars remove your hands from the feather, you seem to be hurting him," said Moon.

"Oh, sorry," said Mars as she pulled her hands away.

With a sigh Richard took off his shirt and showed what was in his shirt as two golden ten foot eagle wings stretched from being held in the shirt. "The things you were tugging on were my wings, I'm human, but I was born with golden wings and eyes, I'm a freak," said Richard as they stared at his wings in awe.

"You look like an angel," said Moon with stars in her eyes.

"Thanks, I never really thought about it like that before," he said with a small smile.

"Here take this," said Pluto as she tossed him something which he caught and looked at it, it was a pen with a picture of a planet he never saw before.

Hearing something in his mind he said it out loud, "Sailor Angel?" Suddenly he started glowing and his clothing morphed into tight yet maneuverable body armor, the color scheme was gold and white, he also had a sword made entirely out of light in his hands.

Please Review!


End file.
